Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte
by Sky TwiCullen
Summary: No dejes que termine el día sin haber sido feliz y haber aumentado tus sueños. La vida nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestra propia historia. Aunque el viento sople en contra, ¡No dejes nunca de soñar!


Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente mía. Basada en hechos reales.

Summary: No dejes que termine el día sin haber sido feliz y haber aumentado tus sueños. La vida nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestra propia historia. Aunque el viento sople en contra, ¡No dejes nunca de soñar!

_One-shot dedicado a Ivis, mi Hermanita-no de sangre xD, que con su apoyo escribí y publique este Shot… Te quiero :)_

.

**Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.**

"_Antes de amargarme con terceros prefiero disfrutar la compañía de la soledad.  
Anónimo."_

**.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 18 años y quiero contar mi historia. Mi vida cambió desde que tengo 10 años…

Estaba cursando 4° año de primaria y tenía 10 años. No tenía una gran cantidad de amigos, ya que era un poco antisocial, me daba vergüenza hablar con los chicos nuevos. Además, sólo somos 12 alumnos en mi clase, no había mucha variedad. Mis compañeros son: Alice Brandon, quien es un poquito hiperactiva y adorable; Rosalie Cullen, demasiado orgullosa para tener 10 años; Edward Cullen, un chico bastante loco; Emmett McCarty, un chico bastante amigable y entró a la escuela ese año; Jesica Stanley, una idiota presumida; Lauren Santana, una envidiosa; Mike Newton, alguien bastante empalagoso; Jacob Black, un chico bastante divertido y me distrae mucho; Sam Uley, un enamoradizo; Seth Clearwater, quien se cree el mejor de la clase y Quil Atarea, alguien muy callado. A pesar de todos sus defectos, los quiero mucho, pues nadie en esta vida es perfecto.

Ese día era martes y tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Siempre me habían dicho que era muy perceptiva, pero no lo había sentido con esa intensidad desde que mi perrita Camilla murió. La sensación era espantosa.

Todo había estado normal al llegar a la Escuela, me había dirigido directamente hacia mi salón después de haber saludado al director. Al entrar al salón las mesa-bancos no estaban como usualmente, sino que los habían acomodado en forma de "U", por lo que colgué mi mochila y sentí cómo tocaban el timbre así que rápidamente me dirigí hacia mi asiento. Al ver a la profesora Denali arreglando las cosas me acerqué para salir de mi duda.

—Le dije al intendente que los pusiera así, necesitaba que me vieran mejor. Ahora ve a sentarte, comenzaré la clase —respondió ella y yo asentí rápidamente.

Una vez sentada me di cuenta de que a mi derecha estaba Seth y a mi izquierda Alice. Cuando estábamos en clase de matemáticas las niñas, que extrañamente habíamos quedado juntas, estaban cantando la canción de la mosca, sin embargo yo era la única que no lo hacía ya que la maestra estaba explicando un problema que no entendía, por lo que traté de ignorar a mis compañeras. Cuando la profesora finalizó con la explicación me giré hacia las chicas, pero ellas me ignoraron y comenzaron a secretear entre ellas, cosa que me extrañó pero que ignoré.

Cuando tocaron el timbre para el recreo me acerqué hacia Alice.

—Alice, ¿Me podrías acompañar por mi lonchera? —ella se volteó hacia Lauren y le dijo algo que no alcancé a entender, pues estaba susurrándole, lo que si vi fue que Lauren hizo una mueca de desagrado y se volteó hacia mí con la misma cara, mirándome despectivamente.

—Ella ni nadie te va a acompañar, ya nadie quiere ser tu amiga porque eres una niña que se cree la mejor y no lo eres.

Me volteé hacia mis demás compañeros y me dieron la espalda, entonces entendí que ya no tendría más amigos, por lo que corrí rápidamente hacia el baño aguantando las lágrimas. Cuando llegué al baño me metí en un cubículo y empecé a llorar, mi mente me estaba jugando una mala jugada, diciéndome cosas raras, tales como: "ya cállate, sabías que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar".

Pasó una semana y nadie me hacía caso. Un día Edward, Emmett y Mike llegaron a mi mesa, donde hace 1 semana y 1 día me sentaba sola.

—Bella, sé que nos hemos portado como unos idiotas toda esta semana y queríamos pedirte perdón —murmuró avergonzado y serio.

—Sí, Bella, perdónanos —dijeron Mike y Emmett al mismo tiempo. Sentí tremendas ganas de llorar, me sentía tan sola.

—Gracias por pedir disculpas, chicos, ustedes saben que son mis mejores amigos y no sé qué les dijeron de mí para que me dejaran de hablar. ¿Pueden decirme lo que les dijeron, por favor?

—Bella, nos dijeron a Edward, Mike y a todos lo demás que habías dicho un montón de cosas feas sobre nosotros, que nos insultabas y te burlabas de nosotros, por lo que nosotros como idiotas les creímos —respondió Emmett y yo sentí cómo mi cara se sonrojaba de la furia. Esas…

—Pero, chicos, ¿Quién fue la que empezó esto?

—Todo, según tenemos entendido, lo empezaron Rosalie, Jesica y Lauren. Están diciendo cosas muy feas, Bella —musitó Mike.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar en un plan para desmentirlas, porque estoy muy segura de que todo eso que dijeron fueron mentiras. La idea se formó rápidamente en mi cabeza y no dudé en decírsela a los chicos.

—Chicos, necesito que sigan en el "grupito" de ellas y me digan todo lo que dicen de mí, ¿sí?

—Claro, Bella, pero te aseguro de que te arrepentirás de haberlo querido saber.

Así pasaron lo días y los chicos me decían cada cosa que decían, algunas cosas eran como: "Bella dijo que eran burros por no ser tan inteligentes como ella" o "Ella toma leche de su gato directamente ¿No les da asco?" y cosas así, pero a mi ya nada me importaba, quería ser feliz pero no podía, quería comer pero no me daba hambre, quería que alguien me entendiera pero no lo hacían… ni siquiera mis padres.

Pasó un mes desde lo ocurrido y cada vez me sentía peor. Tenía a mis amigos, pero eso no borraba las miradas horribles que me daban las niñas.

Estábamos en Febrero, ya casi se acercaba el día del amor y la amistad, yo quería hacer muchas cartas a mis amigos, pero lamentablemente sólo tenía 3.

El 4 de Febrero ocurrió un milagro, Jesica se me acercó en la escuela, cosa que encontré rarísima.

—Bella, ¿Te podría tomar una foto? Es para darte un pequeño regalito por haber sido tan mala todo este tiempo contigo.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema —Cuando prendió la cámara y quiso tomar la foto no pudo.

—Bella, ¿Te podría tomar la foto mañana? Es que no me había fijado que ya casi no tenía batería y ahora se le acabó.

—Sí, claro, no hay problema.

En cuanto se fue llegaron Emmett y Edward, quienes me llevaron al patio trasero de la escuela.

—Bella, por lo que más quieras no te dejes tomar la foto… —comenzó Edward, pero dudó si seguir o no, pero al final lo soltó—… quieren tomarte una foto para ponerla de tiro al blanco y lanzarte tomates —Eso me calló como un balde de agua fría, no lo podía creer, mis ex-amigas me querían tomar una foto tan sólo para lanzarme tomates. Aún después de todo este mes no podía creer que me odiaran tanto.

—Gracias por decirme, chicos, ahora si me disculpan nec… —No terminé de decir mi frase, pues los brazos de Edward me envolvieron y empecé a sollozar fuertemente. Él y Emmett comenzaron a susurrarme cosas de consuelo.

—Ya, Bella, todo pasará tarde o temprano… —susurraba Emmett, acariciando tímidamente mi espalda.

—Tranquila, Bells, no les hagas caso —murmuraba Edward, abrazándome fuertemente. Traté de calmar mis sollozos y lo logré gracias a ellos.

Después de ese día comenzaron a decirme "molusco", cosa que no entendía, por lo que lo dejé pasar… como siempre hacía.

2 días después de aquel incidente no soporté cargar con el dolor y decidí contárselo a mi primo Jasper.

—Jasper, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? —le comenté mientras veíamos películas en mi cuarto.

—Bella, por supuesto que sé cuánto me quieres —contestó mirándome fijamente—. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que nací, nos criamos juntos y hemos pasado muchas experiencias juntos —sonrió y me abrazó por los hombros—. Necesito que me digas qué está pasando, porque aunque no lo creas yo y mi mamá nos hemos dado cuenta de que casi no comes, tus ojos ya no brillan como antes y siempre que vez a uno de tus amigos tu semblante se torna triste. Quiero saber lo qué te pasa ahora mismo —a veces me sorprendía cuán maduro podía llegar a ser.

—Jazz, todo ocurrió muy rápido, estábamos en la escuela y de la nada nadie me hacía caso, todos me hacían muecas de disgusto cuando les llamaba y bueno… tú sabes que Alice es mi mejor amiga y ya no me habla, todo es culpa de esas estúpidas de Lauren, Jesica y Rosalie… —sollocé y él me miró sorprendido.

—Espera, ¿Rosalie la hermana de Edward?

—Sí, la misma —confirmé—. Les están diciendo a todos que cosas que yo nunca dije, no sé cómo todos le creen. ¡Por Dios, me conocen y saben que soy mejor persona que eso! No sé qué hacer, Jasper, ayúdame.

—Bella, lo que puedes hacer es esperar y hacerles ver que están en un gran error y en cuanto a tus "amigas" —respondió, haciendo comillas en la última palabra— te están demostrando en estos momentos cuánto te quieren —dijo irónicamente—. En estos momentos de la vida es cuándo te das cuenta de quiénes son tus verdaderos amigos, prima, y por lo que me estás diciendo: ninguno de ellos lo es.

—Espera, Jazz; Emmett, Edward y Mike sí me hablan, ellos han sido lo suficientemente hombres para pedirme perdón.

—Está bien, Bella, pero recuerda que aquí estoy yo, para apoyarte en lo que necesites, y en cuanto a esas brujas mándalas a la mierda y diles que si alguna se atreve a hacerte daño aquí estoy yo para defenderte —abracé fuertemente a mi, prácticamente, hermano y continuamos viendo la película.

4 días después de haber conversado con mi primo decidí que ya no podía más con los insultos, con sus indirectas bastante directas, sus críticas y sus menosprecios.

Mi familia no se daba cuenta de nadie, mi mamá lo único que decía era que estaba engordando cuando Jasper decía que estaba demasiado delgada. No quería seguir con esta vida de mierda, no quería seguir pasando por esto.

Tomé la difícil decisión de hacer algo que nunca creí que haría, ya que lo hice por que quería estar en un mundo de paz, pero nunca imaginé que en vez de sentir paz y cero dolor, iba sentirlo multiplicado por mil. Cortarme las venas no fue la mejor decisión que tomé en ese momento, me había sentido desfallecer y creía que sí hacía eso mi familia me iba a querer más y que me iban a prestar más atención; sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de cuánto duré en el baño. Lo único que sentía era cómo mi sangre escurría por mis brazos, cómo mi vista se iba desvaneciendo a cada momento y lo único que sentí es cómo habrían la puerta del baño. Sentí un débil grito, al menos lo que logré escuchar.

—¡Bella! —Sonreí, al menos lo intenté, ante la voz de mi primo—. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer esto!? ¡Dímelo! ¿Fue por esas arpías?

—Jasper —susurré, esperando que él me escuchara—. Te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

—Bella —contestó sollozando—, te prometí que no te iba a pasar nada y mira que yo cumplo mis promesas, pero, pequeña, no te preocupes, la ambulancia viene encamino y… —Ya no pude seguir escuchando, mi vista se nubló por completo y lo único que vi fue negro.

Cuando desperté vi todo blanco y todo era demasiado silencioso. Oh, Dios, ahora creo que tiene que decidir si me voy al cielo o al infierno. ¿Para eso está el limbo*, no? ¿Estoy en el limbo que, no?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba en el Hospital. No recordaba nada, ni siquiera cómo había llegado aquí.

—Bella, hija, que bueno que despertaste, me tenías muy preocupada —Dijo mi mamá, quién estaba sentada a mi lado. No le creí ni por un segundo, estaba siendo muy buena y ella no era así, ella era muy mala, criticaba todo lo que hacía, no le parecían mis calificaciones cuando eran casi perfectas, no le gustaba mi forma de vestir, nada le gustaba de mí. ¿Por qué viene a preocuparse ahora?

—Lo siento, mamá, ya sabes que soy un tanto torpe y me caí en el baño, me pegué en los brazos —mentí, pero con la esperanza de que ella no me creyera y se preocupara por mí y qué me llevó a eso.

—Oh, Bella —dijo ella, rodando los ojos—. Jasper me dijo que te encontró en el piso desangrándote, trató de buscar tu pulso pero ya casi no lo tenías y llamó a una ambulancia. La ambulancia llegó 5 minutos después, estaban cerca y te trajeron inmediatamente aquí.

—Oh, gracias por estar aquí, mamá —Le debía una muy grande a Jasper.  
.

.

.

¡San Valentín llegó!

Me encontraba en el salón, sentada lo más alejada de todos. Hoy era 14 de febrero, había salido del hospital hace 3 días y había decidido venir a la Escuela, no quería estar en mi casa.

La Escuela había hecho una caja en donde ponías tus cartas y ellos las mandaban a sus destinatarios, yo tan sólo había mandado 3 cartas.

Estaba tan concentrada que no vi cuando llegó el Director Vulturi.

—Señorita Isabella, le entrego estas cartas —El director me dio un puñado de cartas.

—Gracias, Director, pero creo que se equivocó de persona —le dije muy segura.

—No, señorita, estas son sus cartas, dicen: Isabella 4°grado.

—Oh, bueno, gracias —estaba bastante sorprendida. Tal vez eran más burlas…

Cuando el director se fue me puse a leerlas y jamás había visto tanta hipocresía en la literatura escrita. Las cartas de mis "amigas" decían cosas como: "te quiero mucho, Bella, que te la pases muy bien. Atte. Rosalie", "Bella, eres muy especial. Atte. Lauren", "Bella, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Atte. Jessica", la que mas me sorprendió fue una de entre todas esas cartas. Era de mi mejor amiga.

"_Isabella:_

_Sé que he cometido muchos errores en dejarte de hablar, espero que algún día me perdones por esta estupidez que hice, perdóname, por favor. No tengo la suficiente fuerza para decírtelo en la cara, estoy muy avergonzada. No te merezco como amiga, eres demasiado buena, no entiendo cómo fui capaz de hacerte esto. _

_Te quiero y entiendo si no me quieres volver a hablar, sé lo qué te pasó en el hospital, Bella, perdóname, no quería que llegaras a esos extremos, ya sé que le dijiste Jasper que no dijera nada, pero gracias a él supe que lo qué hice es incorrecto y quiero remediarlo. Si aceptas estos humildes perdones te estaré esperando atrás._

_PD: te quiero mucho y no sé qué haría si no me perdonas._

_Mary Alice Brandon."_

Eso sí que me sorprendió, así que no aguanté más y fui hacia ella, necesitaba a alguien con quién llorar y yo sabía que Alice sería la indicada para esto. Cuando llegué ella me sorprendió aventándose a mis brazos.

—Oh, Bella, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, juro que no volveré a hacer esto. Te quiero amiga —sollozó fuertemente.

—Alice, te perdono, pero eso no significa que pueda volver a confiar en ti tan fácilmente.

—Haré lo qué sea, Bella, ¡pero perdóname!

—Está bien, Alice, te perdono.

Después de que Alice me pidiera perdón, lo hicieron todos mis compañeros y yo los perdoné, porque al fin y al cabo somos humanos y comentemos errores ¿no?, pero claro todo en esta vida tiene que ser difícil. Mi problema, mi gran problema, era que ya no podía confiar, todo me da miedo, no soy la misma de antes. ¿Podré ser la misma de antes?

_Presente._

La respuesta que nunca obtuve desde aquel día se me respondió en este maldito momento… Mi abuelita Marie murió.

Hoy es 4 de Febrero y son las 9 de la mañana, llegó Jasper y me dijo que mi abuelita murió, no lo podía creer, tan sólo pasó 1 hora desde que la fui a visitar y las últimas palabras que escuché de ella hacia mí fueron:

—Bella, vive tu vida, no la desperdicies. Tu primo ya me dijo lo qué te hicieron tus compañeras, no les des el gusto de amargarte, sé feliz, vive, sonríe, tienes una sonrisa hermosa. Te quiero, hija, cuida mucho de tu mamá, aunque ella no te haga caso, créeme, se preocupa por ti y te quiere mucho.

No, nunca podré ser feliz: respuesta acertada. Recuerdo cuando Alice me dijo que no me pusiera una de mis blusas favoritas, aún no lo podía superar. ¡Ellas sabían que amaba esa blusa!

_Flash back_

_Estaba caminando por el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa, ya había pasado 1 semana desde que todo volvía a estar bien, ya me hablaba con mis compañeros. Llevaba mi blusa roja favorita, mis shorts negros y mis zapatos tipo de ballet. Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que chocaba con alguien._

—_Oh, lo siento, que despistada soy, perdón._

—A_y, Bella, voltéame a ver, por favor _—_Era Alice y tenía una mueca en la cara._

—_Alice, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?_

—_Bella, por favor, no te vuelvas a poner esa blusa._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No te gusta?_

—_No es por eso, Bella, pero es que… ¿recuerdas cuándo estábamos todos en tu contra? _—_¿cómo __olvidarlo si había pasado sólo 1 semana desde el "incidente"? Sólo asentí con mi cabeza_—. B_ueno, resulta que como estábamos muy enojados contigo vimos esa linda blusa que traes puesta en la casa de Lauren y pues… se nos ocurrió echarla al escusado y pues… lehicimosdelbañoencima _—_lo dijo tan rápido que apenas y pude entenderle._

—_No lo puedo creer, ¿Cómo me pudieron hacer esto?, pero sabes quiero ser feliz, así que te perdono, Allie _—_Sonreí falsamente, por dentro me quería morir, no sé cómo se atrevieron a hacer esto. En cuanto llegué a mi casa me la quité y la tiré a la basura…_

_Fin del flash back._

Eso es un poco de mi vida, si contara todo tal y cómo fue, no lo soportarían, lo que puedo decir es que otra de las cosas que a mis recién 18 años me enteré es que soy adoptada, ahora entiendo por qué mi mamá no me quería… Otra cosa que marcará mi vida para siempre es que siempre tendré que luchar contra el cáncer. Cuando mis amigos se enteraron hace apenas unos meses me dejaron de hablar pues no se querían "encariñar" para luego quedar destrozados. Ahora estoy sola, no encuentro mi salida, quiero ser feliz una vez en mi vida, quiero ser libre, conocer a mucha gente, viajar por todo el mundo, eso es algo que no puedo ni podré hacer.

Siempre recuerda esto: No dejes que termine el día sin haber sido feliz, sin haber aumentado tus sueños. La vida nos convierte en protagonistas de nuestra propia historia, aunque el viento sople en contra. ¡No dejes nunca de soñar! Recuérdalo, será algo de vital importancia, dejar de soñar sería como dejar de respirar, si no sueñas has de cuenta que estás muerto, ya que soñar es lo más parecido a una vida perfecta ¿Por qué? Simple, tú en tus sueños haces tu vida perfecta, si quieres no hay amigos traidores, familia que no te quiere, tu vida no cuelga de un hilo… Siempre sigue tus sueños, es lo más importante y no pierdas la fe de que algún día todo esto se volverá realidad.

Superar la muerte es difícil, pero yo lo hice.

"_Si no vivimos como pensamos, pronto empezaremos a pensar como vivimos._

_Fulton Sheen."_

Gracias a todas por su apoyo…


End file.
